*~Asterisk~
* ~ Asterisk ~ adalah single kesepuluh ORANGE RANGE. Judul lagu ini digunakan sebagai lagu tema pembuka pertama untuk anime Bleach, digunakan mulai dari Episode 1 sampai Episode 25. Daftar Lagu *1. *~Asterisk~ (＊～アスタリスク～, *~Asutarisuku~) *2. Mission in Daisakusen (ミッション in 大作戦, ''Mission in a Huge Campaign) *3. Spiral (スパイラル, Supairaru) *4. * ~Asterisk~ (Romantic Ver.) (＊～アスタリスク～ ロマンティックVer., *~Asutarisuku~ romanteikku Ver.) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= 見上げた夜空の星達の光 古の思い願いが時代超えいろあせるコトなく届く キラリ瞳に映る誰かの叫び 風に想いを　月に願いを　力ある限り生きてくんだ　今日も 僕らの想いもいつか誰かの胸に　光続けよう　あの星のように 一つ二つ鐘の音は響く心の中へと広く深く 物語のような星の雫　その中に細い線路を築く 時間とともに時代は動く　流れる星は静かに動く 目を閉じて耳をすませば　ＧＯＯＤ　ＢＹＥ 大空いっぱいの白黒写真　なびくマフラー　白い息 少しでも近づきたくて　あの高台まで　駆け足で 重たい望遠鏡　取り出すと　レンズはみだしたスターダスト 時間を奪われた時間　時代を越えてくるロマン 放て光　負けずにしっかり今　時を超え　誰かに届くまで 栄光の光はこの向こうにキミたちとつくっていくストーリー 見上げた夜空の星達の光 古の思い願いが時代超えいろあせるコトなく届く キラリ瞳に映る誰かの叫び 風に想いを　月に願いを　力ある限り生きてくんだ　今日も 僕らの想いもいつか誰かの胸に　光続けよう　あの星のように 産声上げた　小さな光　大きな光　時代を超え出逢い すべての輝きがひとつとなり　作り出す物語 点と点を結ぶ星座のように　誰かにとって 僕らもきれいな絵　描けてたらいいね 見上げてごらんよ　ほら　冬のダイヤモンド ゆるやかな天の川　すぐ勇気取り戻せるから 放て光　負けずにしっかり今　時を超え　誰かに届くまで 栄光の光はこの向こうにキミたちとつくっていくストーリー 見上げた夜空の星達の光 古の思い願いが時代超えいろあせるコトなく届く キラリ瞳に映る誰かの叫び 風に想いを　月に願いを　力ある限り生きてくんだ　今日も 僕らの想いもいつか誰かの胸に　光続けよう　あの星のように この空は一つ　どこまでも広く そう　海の向こう　今生まれる息吹　絶たれる命 星は照らす　女神のごとく 長く続く　繰り返す　春夏秋冬の 一瞬でもいい　少しでいい　思いを刻む ただ果てなく　時を越え　輝きだす 物語は心の中で続いている　あの日の君はいつか夜汽車に乗って 見上げた夜空の星達の光 古の思い願いが時代超えいろあせるコトなく届く キラリ瞳に映る誰かの叫び 風に想いを　月に願いを　力ある限り生きてくんだ　今日も 見上げた夜空の星達の光 古の思い願いが時代超えいろあせるコトなく届く 僕らの想いもいつか誰かの胸に　光り続けよう　あの星のように 光り続けよう　あの星のように |-| Lirik Jepang/Romaji= miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE oozora ippai no shirokuro shashin nabiku MAFURA- shiroi iki sukoshi demo chikazuki takute ano takadai made kakeashi de omotai bouenkyou toridasu to RENZU hamidashita SUTA-DASUTTO jikan wo ubawareta jikan jidai wo koete kuru ROMAN hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni KIMItachi to tsukutteiku SUTO-RI miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni ubugoe ageta chiisana hikari ookina hikari jikuu wo koe deai subete no kagayaki ga hitotsu to nari tsukuridasu monogatari ten to ten wo musubu seiza no you ni dareka ni totte bokura mo kirei na e egaketetara ii ne miagete goran yo hora fuyu no DAIAMONDO yuruyaka na amanogawa sugu yuuki torimodoseru kara hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni KIMItachi to tsukutteiku SUTO-RI miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni kono sora wa hitotsu dokomade mo hiroku sou umi no mukou ima umareru ibuki tatareru inochi hoshi wa terasu megami no gotoku nagaku tsuzuku kurikaesu shunkashuntou no isshun demo ii sukoshi de ii omoi wo kizamu tada hatenaku toki wo koe kagayaki dasu monogatari wa kokoro no naka de tsuzuite iru ano hi no kimi wa itsuka yogisha ni notte miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni |-| Terjemahan Lirik Inggris= Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above send a plea from across the ages with colours that haven't faded It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon to live as fully as possible, day by day So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday, let's shine on like that star 1, 2, and so the bells echo, spreading far and wide in the depths of my heart A legendary stardrop, inside it there's so many narrow paths etched out With time, the ages pass; a shooting star passes without a sound Close your eyes and listen hard, maybe you'll hear a "Goodbye" A black and white photo of the entire sky, a rumbling muffler - white breath Just wanna get a little closer, I'll race to the high ground up there Taking out my huge telescope, out of the lens came stardust Time after time, an epic from across the ages Now that the light is released, surely it can't fail, across time it's got to reach someone The light of glory is right across the way It's the story I'm about to weave with you all Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above send a plea from across the ages with colours that haven't faded It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon to live as fully as possible, day by day So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday, let's shine on like that star With my birth cry, a small light and a great light met across space and time Their shine became one, to begin a new story Like a constellation that connects the dots, why shouldn't we create a lovely painting for someone? Take a look above you; see, it's a winter diamond This slow-moving galaxy, soon enough, will give you your courage back Now that the light is released, surely it can't fail, across time it's got to reach someone The light of glory is right across the way It's the story I'm about to weave with you all Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above send a plea from across the ages with colours that haven't faded It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon to live as fully as possible, day by day So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday, let's shine on like that star This sky is the only one there is; it spreads over all. And beyond the sea, right now, new life takes breath, and life is cut off, while stars shine on, like goddesses continuing a long journey, or starting anew; in spring, summer, fall and winter even a second is enough, just a moment is enough, to engrave my thoughts, to shine without end across the ages The story goes on in the heart the "you" of that day takes a night train Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above send a plea from across the ages with colours that haven't faded It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon to live as fully as possible, day by day Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above send a plea from across the ages with colours that haven't faded So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday, let's shine on like that star Let's shine on like that star |-| Terjemahan Indonesia= Sinar cahaya dari bintang-bintang di langit malam di atas mengirim permohonan dari seluruh usia dengan warna yang belum pudar Ini teriakan seseorang, tercermin dalam mata berkilau Sebuah harapan dibawa angin, permintaan dari bulan hidup semaksimal mungkin, hari demi hari Sehingga keinginan kita juga akan berada dalam hati seseorang suatu hari nanti, mari kita bersinar seperti bintang itu! Satu, dua, dan gema lonceng, menyebar jauh dan luas di kedalaman hatiku Penurunan bintang legendaris, di dalamnya ada yang jalan sempit begitu banyak terukir keluar Dengan waktu, usia berlalu, sebuah bintang jatuh berlalu tanpa suara Tutup mata anda dan dengarkan keras, mungkin anda akan mendengar “Selamat tinggal” Sebuah foto hitam putih dari seluruh langit, sebuah knalpot bergemuruh – napas putih Hanya ingin mendapatkan sedikit lebih dekat, saya akan berlomba menuju tanah tinggi di atas sana Mengambil teleskop besar saya, dari luar lensa datanglah debu bintang Waktu demi waktu, sebuah epik dari seluruh usia Sekarang cahaya itu dilepaskan, tentunya tidak bisa gagal, sepanjang waktu itu harus meraih seseorang Cahaya kemuliaan yang tepat di seberang jalan Ini cerita saya tentang menjalin dengan anda semua Sinar cahaya dari bintang-bintang di langit malam di atas mengirim permohonan dari seluruh usia dengan warna yang belum pudar Ini teriakan seseorang, tercermin dalam mata berkilau Sebuah harapan dibawa angin, permintaan dari bulan hidup semaksimal mungkin, hari demi hari Sehingga keinginan kita juga akan berada dalam hati seseorang suatu hari nanti, mari kita bersinar seperti bintang itu Dengan tangisan kelahiran saya, cahaya kecil dan cahaya besar bertemu di ruang dan waktu Bersinar mereka menjadi satu, untuk memulai cerita baru Seperti konstelasi yang menghubungkan titik-titik, mengapa kita tidak membuat sebuah lukisan indah bagi seseorang? Coba lihat di atas anda, lihat, itu berlian musim dingin Ini galaksi bergerak lambat, segera, akan memberikan kembali keberanian anda Sekarang bahwa cahaya dilepaskan, tentunya tidak bisa gagal, sepanjang waktu itu harus meraih seseorang Cahaya kemuliaan yang tepat di seberang jalan Ini cerita saya tentang menjalin dengan anda semua Sinar cahaya dari bintang-bintang di langit malam di atas mengirim permohonan dari seluruh usia dengan warna yang belum pudar Ini teriakan seseorang, tercermin dalam mata berkilau Sebuah harapan dibawa angin, permintaan dari bulan hidup semaksimal mungkin, hari demi hari Sehingga keinginan kita juga akan berada dalam hati seseorang suatu hari nanti, mari kita bersinar seperti bintang itu! Langit ini adalah satu-satunya yang ada; menyebar di atas semuanya. Dan di luar negeri, sekarang, kehidupan baru mengambil napas, dan kehidupan terputus, sementara bintang bersinar, seperti dewi melanjutkan perjalanan yang panjang, atau memulai lagi; di musim semi, panas, gugur dan musim dingin bahkan dua saja sudah cukup, hanya sejenak sudah cukup, untuk mengukir pikiran saya, untuk bersinar tanpa akhir lintas zaman Cerita berlanjut di dalam hati Anda dalam hari itu yang membutuhkan kereta malam Sinar cahaya dari bintang-bintang di langit malam di atas mengirim permohonan dari seluruh usia dengan warna yang belum pudar Ini teriakan seseorang, tercermin dalam mata berkilau Sebuah harapan dibawa angin, permintaan dari bulan hidup semaksimal mungkin, hari demi hari Sinar cahaya dari bintang-bintang di langit malam di atas mengirim permohonan dari seluruh usia dengan warna yang belum pudar Sehingga keinginan kita juga akan berada dalam hati seseorang suatu hari nanti, mari kita bersinar seperti bintang itu Mari kita bersinar seperti bintang itu! Karakter thumb|Karakter yang muncul di Opening Karakter yang muncul di tema pembuka anime: #Rukia Kuchiki #Uryū Ishida #Keigo Asano #Chizuru Honshō #Yasutora Sado #Tatsuki Arisawa #Mizuiro Kojima #Kon #Urahara Kisuke #Jinta Hanakari #Ururu Tsumugiya #Yoruichi Shihōin (wujud kucing) #Byakuya Kuchiki #Tessai Tsukabishi Navibox Kategori:Musik Kategori:Opening